


sleep in my arms

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, POV Alec, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Taking measured quiet breaths and thanking the angels for having used the silent rune on the mission Alec makes his way stealthily towards where he can hear music playing, low and soft jazz filling the loft with its mellow tones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like many other fics this popped into my head when I was listening to music, I hope you like it <3 
> 
> You can find me at [here](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

Slipping inside as quietly as possible Alec holds his breath when Chairman wanders out in the hallway and looks right at him. He puts one finger over his lips in a shushing movement and the cat stares, seemingly reading into his soul before quietly turning around and strutting back where he came from. 

Taking measured quiet breaths and thanking the angels for having used the silent rune on the mission Alec makes his way stealthily towards where he can hear music playing, low and soft jazz filling the loft with its mellow tones. He is hoping to spend some time with his boyfriend after what seems to be the longest day in the entire damn _year_ , for both if his texts from Magnus said anything. The man rarely complains about work but the way he wrote today clearly showed annoyance on a high level. The fact that Alec can tell Magnus mood from how he types makes him giddy, excited that he knows this man so well. 

Having woken up two hours earlier than usual because of damn demons who don’t sleep and apparently doesn’t want anyone else to either, Alec had had to sneak out before his love woke up this morning, leaving a note on the pillow and a kiss on Magnus’ forehead he had silently prayed for the mission to be a short one, this was supposed to be his day off after all. He knew Magnus had clients all day but Alec really wanted to have his day off, if only to sleep in, cuddle with Chairman Meow and watch (help if allowed) his boyfriend work his magic and of course have the evening with his lover no matter how late Magnus ended up working. He wasn’t counting on it to be himself who worked the longest today.

The mission hadn’t been short. In fact, it had been one of the longest ‘easy find-kill’ missions they’d had to take care of all year, taking a good 16 hours to just track and kill the bastards, Alec’s temper might have slipped up on a couple of trainees on the way back. He’d apologize tomorrow, now all he could think of was seeing his boyfriend again, hopefully falling asleep with him in his own arms. 

Entering the living room with just that in his mind Alec stopped abruptly at the sight waiting. Magnus was on their loveseat, the one that’s mostly used for heated make-out sessions, _sleeping_ , his make up slightly smudged from the day and his outfit wrinkled, clearly not made for sleeping in. 

Alec smiles softly to himself, feeling both guilty he was gone so long and a burst of affection towards this man who clearly tried to wait up for him despite being exhausted after his clients for the day. No wonder, Alec had peeked at his list and he’d never seen a so compact and full list of names and times in his life.  
Pulling up his phone he quickly (and silently, remembering to turn his phone on silent) took a picture and made it his home-screen background before sneaking over to turn off the music playing and then moving to where his exhausted lover is laying.

He leans down, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, brushing the sleep mussed hair out of Magnus’ beautiful face followed by slowly moving his arms around the other man. Careful not to wake him he picks Magnus up bridal style and carries him to the bedroom. 

Placing him carefully on the today blue satin covered bed Alec makes quick work of removing his lover’s necklaces and rings, placing them in their designated places as best as his memory allows him to. He then finds the make up remover Magnus keeps in the bathroom and gently removes his boyfriend’s make-up, careful to stop every time he sniffles or moves. It’s a miracle he hasn’t woken up, and a true testament to how exhausted he must be, Magnus has always been a light sleeper. Alec shakes his head fondly, deciding to try to talk him into cutting down his client-list per day, or spread them out over more days if possible, the last thing he wants is for Magnus to exhaust himself daily trying to please everyone, it makes his heart ache for this wonderful man who’s always met with such prejudice and undeserved hatred and who tries to (even though he’ll _never_ admit it) get people to like him by giving in to their requests. Against payment of course, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t generous, several times Alec has caught Magnus cutting his bill in half or more because the client couldn’t afford it, he’s done a lot without payment too, usually in cases that have to do with hurt children…  
He doesn’t fulfill all of the requests thankfully, even Magnus knows when he’s dealing with an idiot. 

A smile tugs on Alec’s lips as he tosses the make up removers in the trash, remembering one particular day when Magnus had literally stormed into the loft, scaring both the Chairman and Alec with a vivid rant of swearing that Alec was sure involved English, Indonesian and a hint of Spanish before collapsing on the couch and grumbling about demanding idiots. Seemingly unaware of Alec who had been able to sneak off duty for a couple of hours to eat lunch, and had used the opportunity to visit Magnus’ loft (before they moved in together) and check in on Chairman, knowing his lover was away at work. 

That had been one of the few times where Alec was allowed to pamper his man a little, making him a drink (which may have tasted horrible but Magnus didn’t show it) and giving him a massage before he was called back to the institute. 

Magnus is so used to managing himself Alec is sure he forgot how to let others take care of him, and he is determined to re-learn him that, no matter how long it takes.

His smile only widens coming back to the bedroom and seeing his love spread out on the bed, seemingly only having turned to hug Alec’s pillow, it makes Alec’s heart ache in the best way. 

Determined and definitely _not_ blushing Alec gently undresses him, removing the tight pants was a damn challenge but very satisfying when achieved, thankfully Magnus wore underwear today, and no Alec did absolutely _not_ blush even harder at the thought of his boyfriend going commando, not at all. Turns out even having been together 1 ½ years still isn’t enough for Alec not to blush thinking about their sex life. 

The shirt was surprisingly easy to remove, so easy Alec started wondering if Magnus had enchanted it for easy removal but shook that thought away as fast as it came, that’s ridiculous. Unless he wanted Alec to- taking a sharp breath Alec closed his eyes tightly willing his mind to stop its train of thought. This wasn’t about _that_ this was about taking care of his lover for once, which admittedly he _could_ do that way if he- NO. Forcing himself to step away Alec found Magnus favorite pajama pants and put them on him as quickly and carefully as possible, not wanting to give himself anymore _ideas_ tonight. 

Lastly he pulls the covers that luckily were at the bottom of the bed so he doesn’t have to move Magnus more, he really does need sleep, over his boyfriend (who had moved back on his back, looking like an angel with his mouth slightly open, all the stress and worry smoothed out on his face) and tucks him in before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed himself. 

Having removed his sweaty clothes Alec stands for a moment contemplating for and against a shower, he _really_ doesn’t want to risk waking up Magnus with the noise, but at the same time he might throw up if he accidentally smells himself one more time. 

Taking a quick and as quiet as possible , shower, yes there is such a thing thanks to _Alec_ , living at the institute has taught him many things to get privacy. Living with Magnus means he doesn’t have to use any of those tricks anymore but they still come in handy, like now.  
Putting on one of the cozy pajama pants Magnus gave him as a Christmas present last year, Alec inspects his upper body for bruises or scrapes that will need an iratze so Magnus won’t notice in the morning. Not that he would be worried, they were passed the point where bruises and shallow scrapes worried each other, yet the sight of them still made an uncomfortable knot pop up in their stomachs, and so they both do what they can to make sure the other doesn’t have to be reminded of how vulnerable they can both really be when it comes to injuries, however small. 

Finally deciding that no, nothing needs extra attention and putting his toothbrush in the cup he shares with Magnus, which, after months having lived together still makes something flutter in his chest, Alec goes back to the bedroom. 

The only thing saving him from tripping on his way in the dark towards the bed (he forgot to turn on the bedroom lights when there was light shining from the open bathroom door that is now closed) is the fact that he’s done this many times before, enough to memorize the path he needs to walk to avoid any accidents, something that makes a warm feeling spread in his stomach as Alec moves to lay down next to his love.

Holding his breath once more Alec moves slowly to lie down, lying on his side to face Magnus, his beautiful peaceful Magnus who even in the darkness, only having the profile of his face visible, looks ethereal. Alec smiles and tampers down the wave of emotion that threatens to spill watching this gorgeous man sleep. He looks so peaceful, so _young_ , never would you think this man was one of the world’s most powerful beings and, in the right situation, one of the most dangerous as well. 

Magnus sniffles a little in his sleep and Alec curses inwardly, figuring he must’ve made a sound unintentionally. All that happens, however, is that Magnus turns a little and lifts his arms. Moving like he’s searching for something in his sleep, Alec holds still and observes how adorable his boyfriend looks, his eyes closed yet his face scrunched in focus while his arms moves, making slight grabby hands in the air before moving to his side, facing Alec. He still doesn’t open his eyes, simply feels around until his hand connects softly with Alec’s bicep and Alec bites back the sound he wants to make at how Magnus seems to instantly relax, seemingly just _knowing_ Alec is next to him, butterflies burst inside Alec and he bites his lip from, again, letting the overwhelming emotions he has for this man break loose. 

Alec shifts a little, careful of Magnus’ hand on him as he moves closer to him, fitting his arms around his lover’s waist and tangling their legs together. Magnus shifts subconsciously closer, not leaving a breath between them as he tucks himself under Alec’s chin in his sleep. Alec’s smile widens and he presses a soft kiss to the top of his head, “ _sleep well my angel_ ” he whispers, because no matter what anyone says, he’ll always be an angel to Alec. Finally closing his eyes, letting sleep take him away, Alec smiles one last time, having gotten his wish fulfilled tonight. 

Everything life throws at him Alec can handle, as long as he gets to fall asleep with Magnus in his arms he’ll deal with anything…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
